Eternal
by sea-singer
Summary: Kratos' story. We met for the first time, and I knew you. Our souls had been bound together, and I will always feel your pain


Eternal

I was alone,

And you found me.

I was crying in a dark corner,

And you held me.

I was blocked from the world,

And you brought me to it.

I am an eternal,

And you are just a mortal.

We met for the first time,

And I knew you.

Our souls had been bound together,

And I would always share your pain.

I felt your pain-

I saw you wince.

I asked you to share,

But you smiled, and said

It is something I do not want you to bear.

I was alone,

And you found me.

I was crying in a dark corner,

And you held me.

I was blocked from the world,

And you brought me to it.

I am an Eternal,

And you are just a mortal.

We traveled near and far,

Searching for a world that did not exist,

Hoping that maybe we could find it anyway.

Into this world he came,

Bringing me happiness as well as pain.

I watched him grow, and you grow as well.

I was alone,

And you found me.

I was crying in a dark corner,

And you held me.

I was blocked from the world,

And you brought me to it.

I am an Eternal,

And you are just a mortal.

You knew it would happen.

You knew they would find you.

But you let me go.

I came to save you,

My saviour,

But you were lost.

I was alone,

And you found me.

I was crying in a dark corner,

And you held me.

I was blocked from the world,

And you brought me to it.

I am an Eternal,

And you are just a mortal.

You begged me to kill you,

But I didn't think I could-

I cared for you more than life itself.

You were lost,

And you attacked him.

I couldn't let you do that.

I couldn't let you destroy the last piece of you I had.

I was alone,

And you found me.

I was crying in a dark corner,

And you held me.

I was blocked from the world,

And you brought me to it.

I am an Eternal,

And you are just a mortal.

You came back,

And you took him.

I thought you were both lost,

And I was broken.

A broken soul,

Unable to fight back,

I stayed.

I lost both of you,

How could I live with myself?

Unable to save you,

I wanted to die.

You were my soul,

And I would always feel your pain.

I was alone,

And you found me.

I was crying in a dark corner,

And you held me.

I was blocked from the world,

And you brought me to it.

I am an Eternal,

And you are just a mortal.

It was then,

A long time past,

I found him.

I saw your grave,

And I knew.

It was he.

I was alone,

And you found me.

I was crying in a dark corner,

And you held me.

I was blocked from the world,

And you brought me to it.

I am an Eternal,

And you are just a mortal.

He was our son,

And my last piece of you.

I was told of the story,

Not letting him know whom he was standing with.

Not letting him know his father stood right beside him.

I was alone,

And you found me.

I was crying in a dark corner,

And you held me.

I was blocked from the world,

And you brought me to it.

I am an Eternal,

And you are just a mortal.

We lived,

And betrayed him.

He had been betrayed by his father,

His own flesh and blood.

I knew then

That I would never be called,

I would never be called Dad.

He found out,

And I was denied.

Maybe I deserved it,

But it hurt.

I was alone,

And you found me.

I was crying in a dark corner,

And you held me.

I was blocked from the world,

And you brought me to it.

I am an Eternal,

And you are just a mortal.

He saved me,

And I heard the word that was spoken.

Dad he said.

I would fight by his side,

I would never let him go again.

I would not let what happened to you happen to him.

I was alone,

And you found me.

I was crying in a dark corner,

And you held me.

I was blocked from the world,

And you brought me to it.

I am an Eternal,

And you are just a mortal.

We defeated your killer,

And we founded your world.

It was a world of hope,

A world of- love.

I heard the word spoken from his mouth.

"Dad," he said.

I was alone,

And you found me.

I was crying in a dark corner,

And you held me.

I was blocked from the world,

And you brought me to it.

I am an Eternal,

And you are just a mortal.

I was alone,

And you found me.

I was crying in a dark corner,

And you held me.

I was blocked from the world,

And you brought me to it.

I am an Eternal,

And you are eternal as well,

I shall never forget you.

-Note- I do not own ToS or any of the characters.


End file.
